<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Enemis to Allies, From Allies to Enemies by moon_shine_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051715">From Enemis to Allies, From Allies to Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_shine_28/pseuds/moon_shine_28'>moon_shine_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_shine_28/pseuds/moon_shine_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the plan of stopping Eren and his plan, Mikasa sacrificed her life to stop Yeagerists from stopping her comrades. Meanwhile, the Azumabito has been planning their strategy to stop Eren and they are going back to their country,Hizuru. Who is the girl they brought with them? And what is Kiyomi planning to stop Eren?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm sorry Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellow! Moonshine here (≧▽≦)V! Since it's quarantine and I got bored, I decided to make Eremika/SnK/AoT Fanfiction. This is my take on what's gonna happen after the rumbling.<br/>Please do leave a kudos and you opinions if you like the story!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and this fanfiction may not be accurate in terms of few elements. Please do remember that this is came from my mind.</p><p>You can follor me at twitter so we can interact more: @moon_shine_28</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Armin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“We need to get on one of those boats without the Yeagerists seeing us.” Commander Hange said.</p><p> </p><p>We are hiding behind this hill while observing what is happening on the port. Eren is crossing the sea now and we need to follow him so that we can stop his plan.  But it’s not going to be easy when there are still Yeagerists left.</p><p> </p><p>It seems that they are loading weapons and bombs on a boat to help Eren. We also have Yelena tied up and has cover on her mouth so we can prevent her from ruining our plan. Commander Hange entrusted Captain Levi to the Azumabito so they can treat him.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if they see us?” Connie replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we fight them.” Commander Hange said with a blank face. “If they see us, they will hundred percent try to stop us, or worse, kill us. And I can’t let that happen especially when we are the only one who can talk Eren out of his horrible plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But they are our comrades!” I cried “ We are not supposed to fight or hurt each other! I-If they see us, maybe I can convin-“ </p><p> </p><p>“They see us as a traitor now Armin.” Mikasa cuts my talking. Everybody suddenly looked at her. “ It’s no use talking them out on killing us if they ever see us. The best that we can do now is to get in that boat and leave as quickly as possible.” </p><p> </p><p>She suddenly stood and put on her 3DMG. “Let’s go now, Eren must not be that far. We can still stop him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa’s right. This is the only plan we have. We should not fail here at least” Jean second. He stood up as well. Connie, Annie and Reiner started preparing too. While we are fixing our 3DMGs, I looked at Mikasa worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you’re hurt still after what he said. I’m hurt as well. But I know he did not mean it. I know he doesn’t hate you, Mikasa. </em>
</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go, everyone. We will the take the west route so that they will not see us. Try not to make noises that can alarm them” Hange announced. Everybody nod and we started advancing to the port.</p><p><br/>
We are close now. We have successfully reached the building near the port and we can get in the boat and leave.</p><p><br/>
“We need to be careful now.” Annie said. “We can get on the boat one by one while those stupid Yeagerists are loading weapons on the big boat.”</p><p> </p><p>The Yeagerists is not so far that we can still hear their talking, but it’s far enough for us to get on the boat and leave.</p><p> </p><p>Commander Hange goes first, followed by Magath then Connie, Jean and Annie. Reiner and I followed together with Yelena. I signaled Mikasa to follow. Suddenly someone shouted and we hid ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>“THE TRAITOR’S ARE HERE! THEY ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OUR BOAT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa! Run!” I shouted. Mikasa quickly got on the boat and hid as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit! What do we do now?!” Connie panicked as he sneak a peek over the boat. “They are running to come here now, they are getting weapons! They’re gonna kill us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm the fuck down Connie!” Jean said nervously. “ Now’s not the time to panic! We have to come up with a plan!”</p><p> </p><p>We looked at Hange when she suddenly turned around and get something from a crate. Her eyes suddenly got bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t actually think that they will also leave some on this boat.” Hange said.</p><p> </p><p>“A-A bomb?” Magath said. “We can use that! We can use that to buy time so that we can leave there without Yeagerists stopping us!”</p><p> </p><p>“But they are so close now” Reiner informed them while looking at the other side of the port. “Someone has to stay and fight them and wait for the bomb to explode.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?! That’s stupid!” Jean exclaimed. “B-but we all have to go and stop Ere-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Mikasa. I looked at her in disbelief. I know she’s really eager for this plan of ours to work but to be suicidal is too much.</p><p> </p><p>“With my strength, I can probably buy you guys time to leave the port while I wait for the bomb to explode.” Mikasa suggested. “As long as you guys can get far as quickly as possi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hearing yourself?! You are absolutely unbelievable!” Jean shouted. “You are not going to kill yourself! If someone has to go, then I’ll do i-“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, Jean.” Mikasa looked at him intently. “ It’s only a matter of time until they get here and shoot us all. If we have to sacrifice one life for this plan to go well, I’m willing to do it.” She stood and get the bomb.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, I think I will not be that much of a help when we get to face Eren. I will probably stop you guys from hurting him. I will be a hindrance on this plan so this is the best that I can do. <strong>Because a slave will do anything to protect it’s master.</strong>” </p><p> </p><p>We all got quiet. I didn’t expect that she would said that. I knew it, she’s still hurting. </p><p> </p><p>“Hange, please start driving the boat after I leave” Mikasa said. Hange nod as a response.</p><p><br/>
“Mikasa” I called. “You don’t have to do this. We can think of another pla-“ </p><p> </p><p>I stopped. She smiled at me while sadness is there in her eyes. I can’t help but to feel the tears at the brim of my eyes, waiting to fall. Then she suddenly hugged me.</p><p> </p><p>“Armin, there’s not much time.” She whispered. “I trust you to get this plan successful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa” I said. I didn’t stopped the tears from flowing through my eyes after that.</p><p> </p><p>She then left the boat and started the timer of the bomb. Magath detached the anchor and Hange started to drive the boat. Mikasa is at the port getting ready to fight the Yeagerists.</p><p> </p><p>“Jean, Connie, Annie! Use the guns that’s on the crate to help Ackerman! Shoot the Yeagerists on the legs if possible!” Hange commanded. The three followed and started to shoot at the Yeagerists. Mikasa started to fight the Yeagerists while using her 3DMG to avoid the attack of the enemies.</p><p> </p><p>I cried and cried. I can’t stand the noises from shooting. Nether can I stand watching my friend fighting our old comrades with the possibility of her dying. I’m crying so much I didn’t notice that we are actually far from the port now.</p><p> </p><p>I Iooked at Mikasa, still fighting when she was suddenly shot. We saw how her head hit on one of the metal poles at the port and she fell on the water. I felt like someone poured a freezing water on me.</p><p> </p><p>“SHOOT THEIR BOAT! DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY!” the enemy shouted at his comrades.</p><p> </p><p> After that horrifying sight, I shouted her name, hoping that she’s okay and get back to the surface. My eyes can’t stop the tears. I want to go back, I want to help her. If only Jean and Annie isn’t stopping me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mikasa, please live. You’re the only family I have. After Eren abandoned us, you are the only one who I have. Please don’t die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I took another look at the port and my eyes widened. I gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi Azumabito is there. With her soldiers. Stopping the Yeagerists from shooting and following us. We’re far from there but I know she’s looking at me. Looking at my soul. I felt shiver down to my spine.  I felt dizzy causing me to fell on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Mikasa.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm gonna save you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy reading it! (≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Armin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I’m standing at the port today with Jean, Connie, Annie, Reiner, and Commander Hange. We are waiting for our boat that we were assigned. It’s sunny and there’s a lot of people waiting here as well. Some are just waiting for their boats, while some wait for their loved ones arrival or departure. I’m waiting too, but not only for the vehicle, but for someone. I’m waiting so that I can see her again, even if it’s impossible at this point.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been 2 years since that day. The day where we left this island to stop Eren. The day we left <em>her</em> here.  </p><p> </p><p>After our confrontation with Eren, titans were never seen in this island anymore. No more walls, no more fear. People are like animals freed from cage. Now, we can travel from island to another. Except from that damned island, now the territory of  Eren, the Marley.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in my thoughts, suddenly, Annie patted my shoulder. “Let’s go, Armin. Our boat is here.” </p><p><br/>
 “Okay.” I responded and followed everyone.</p><p> </p><p>I have never actually ride a boat ever again after that day. It scares me. It brings me fearsome memories. But I don’t want to bother everybody with my problems, so I should just endure it.</p><p> </p><p>We get in the boat and a crew member greeted us. But it’s not just an ordinary crew member.<em> It’s an Azumabito soldier.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You must be Commander Hange Zoe?” the crew asked while offering a handshake.<br/>
“That’s right. And you must be the soldier Kiyomi said that will assist us?” Hange said and accepted the hanging hand of the man. The man confirmed Commander Hange asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to serve you in our travel to Hizuru. I will now bring you to your rooms. Ms. Hange and the other girl will share the same room. All the boys will have to share a room as well. Don’t worry, our rooms are very spacious and ventilated. You will be very comfortable.” The man explained while walking and we followed him as well.</p><p> </p><p>He’s right. It’s a nice boat. Big and spacious. It’s got some nice atmosphere to it. It looks like a boat that is meant to be ride by rich politicians and elites. It’s not surprising at all knowing that Azumabitos industry mainly focuses on infrastructure and mechanical  objects.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kiyomi must have chosen this boat specially for us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the man has shown us to our room, he left us and said “You can ask me anything if you want something. I’ll be at the kitchen to prepare your food.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>“Aaahh, man! The bed is so soft” Connie said while laying on his bed. Jean seems to enthusiastic as well.</p><p> </p><p>The room has a two double decked bed. It has a window and the lighting is very good. Each corner has a plant. And this room even have a phonograph.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right. It’s very cozy.” Jean agreed.</p><p> </p><p>We started putting our bags away and change into more comfortable clothes in the nearest comfort room. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys let’s see the whole boat!” Connie said while tugging both Reiner and Jean’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that alright? Are we even allowed to?” Reiner asked looking worried. “I think we should just stay in our roo-“ </p><p> </p><p>Compare to Connie and Jean, Reiner seems to be very quiet like me the whole time. It’s not new. I know he still feels uncomfortable after all what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on now, big guy! We need to be relaxed. Plus, didn’t the guy told us that we can do what we want here?” Connie looks like he really wants to see every part of this boat so Reiner sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine.” Reiner said, giving up to Connie.</p><p> </p><p>Connie smiled really wide and then turned to me. I just kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go now, boys!” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going.” I respond. “I’ll just sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Come on now, Armin. I’m not going to pursue you too, am I?” He said with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him, Connie. He must be tired, plus you already pursued Reiner. Let’s just go now.” Jean butted in. He smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine. I’m not going to bother you anymore. Let’s meet at dinner okay? “ Connie finally gave up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Sorry about that Connie. I just feel like sleeping.” I said apologetically. After that they left.</p><p> </p><p>I actually felt bad for rejecting Connie. But I just don’t feel like exploring this boat at all. </p><p> </p><p>I played the phonograph then I lied on my assigned bed and closed my eyes, hoping I can get myself to relax. But I immediately opened it and sat down after I saw <em>her</em> face. <em>She’s</em> smiling at me, then suddenly <em>her</em> head was slowly covering with blood and begging for help.</p><p> </p><p> I covered my face with my hands and felt the tears running down my eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.</em> </p><p> </p><p>I’m glad I’m alone right now. I’m glad no one is seeing me being eaten alive by the guilt again.</p><p> </p><p>That’s right. I’ve been like this since then. I’m blaming myself for what happened to her. But it’s not just what happened to her that day. It’s something much <em>bigger</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I stood up and went up to the deck. I sat down on one of the benches there and looked at the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Then, I recalled what happen after we left Mikasa and Paradis Island.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*2 years ago*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop crying now Armin, we need to focus on our plan” Annie said to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Armin. If you don’t want to waste Mikasa’s sacrifice, then help us and yourself.” Jean said while placing his hand in my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He’s right. I need to focus right now. We need to do everything to stop Eren.</p><p> </p><p>***** <br/>
We managed to reach Eren’s location even with the titans around us. He must’ve commanded them not to attack us when we called his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren! Stop all of this now!” Commander Hange shouted at Eren. “ I know you want to punish them for creating these monsters, but there’s other way than committing genocide!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he left his titan form and got down to confront us. His eyes are dead. It almost feels like he’s a different person. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, Hange.” He said. “ I need to stop them from creating more monsters. I need to wipe out all of them. After that, I’ll wipe up these monsters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, what has happened to you?!” Commander Hange exclaimed. She’s crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll not kill Annie, Armin and Reiner to get their Titan Powers.” Eren said. I looked at him. “I’m sure their lifespan is also as short as mine, plus, I don’t want to waste my remaining time trying to fight you guys for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie seems to be annoyed while Reiner just looked down. I, however, cannot believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“My life is the thing I’m willing to sacrifice for this world to be better. Now, all of you, leave right n-“ </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Shut up.</strong>” I said. “<strong>SHUT UP, EREN!</strong>” </p><p> </p><p>“Armin.” Jean called me, worrying that I might anger Eren. But I don’t care. I don’t care if he gets angry. I’m angry as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You act like you’re the only one who is suffering! You act like you’re the one who’s hurting! You act like you’re the only one who is willing to sacrifice your life! But tell you what, Eren, you’re not the only one!” I shouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>I shouted all of my feelings with my tears flowing down my face. I want to punch him and scream at him more.  I want to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What has happened to us, Eren? Where’s the friend that I used to know? Where’s the friend that used too defend me from the bullies? Where are you, Eren?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody is looking at me right now. Including Eren, who got quiet all of the sudden. But it seems like he’s quiet for a different reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” He asked. I immediately knew who he was referring to. </p><p> </p><p>I scoffed. I almost feel like laughing.</p><p><br/>
“I’m asking you, Armin. Where. Is. She?” he repeated himself and directly looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no point of telling you. You hate her right?” I said then sarcastically laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer my question, Armin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I need to? You’re her master! Just call her and maybe she’ll come and then you can order her to kill u-“ I didn’t finish what I was saying when a fist came flying to my face.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, please stop!” Commander Hange pleaded to the angry man in front of us.</p><p> </p><p> I fell to the ground. I tasted the metallic taste of blood on my lips. Jean and Connie helped me to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer my damn question ,Armin.” He said once again.</p><p> </p><p>I looked down on the ground and felt my body shaking. I kneeled on the ground and the tears start falling again.</p><p> </p><p>“S-she’s gone.” I finally answered. “ <strong>She’s dead, Eren.</strong>” </p><p> </p><p>Then I looked up to him. His face has no expression. He’s just staring at me. </p><p> </p><p>“And it's your fault! It’s you and your follower’s fault!” I accused him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, Eren. It’s also my fault. I let her die. I just left her there all alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p><br/>
My eyes widened. Why would I lie about her death?</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re trying to stop me by telling me she’s dead and expecting me to cry, feel guilty about it and wanting me to see her, then you’re wrong.” Eren said. His fist is shaking and his eyes are widened. The tone of his voice has a tone of sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Unbelievable. I cannot believe what my ears are hearing now.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hearing yourself, you bastard?!” Jean shouted at Eren as well and attempted to punch him but Reiner stopped it before he can reach Eren.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighed then turned his back to us.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave. Now. I ensure you there will be no more titans on the Paradis Island. I won’t come to other places as well. But this island-“ he stopped talking and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes glowing with anger and determination.</p><p> </p><p>“ <strong>This island will be the hell of Marleyans and the monsters they have created. And you can’t do anything to stop me.</strong>” He then started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“You bastar-“ Jean shouted at him but Reiner is holding him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, Jean” Commander Hange said. “We can’t do anything about it. He looks determined and can’t be stopped.” She suddenly started crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even do anything or think of anything right now. I’m sorry everyone. I’m useless, if only Erwin is here.” She said. She’s on her knees crying and apologizing. It’s not like her.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Hange, please stop blaming yourself” Connie said while consoling the crying pitiful woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us fall back for now. If we can’t do anything now, we should live and think of another way.” Magath said and started walking back to the path where we left the boat.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating, the others followed as well. Commander Hange is still crying while Connie consoles her. Jean and Annie looks upset but decided to not cause anymore trouble. After we got on the boat, I looked back again. I looked at the place that could be the last place I could see him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll stop you, Eren. Even if I have to use the last ace that I have. <strong>I will save you</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*The Present*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I sighed after recalling what happened. </p><p> </p><p>I wonder where he is right now. </p><p> </p><p>I only imagine that he’s not done punishing the Marleyans. That maybe up until now, there’s still a war there. Marley is a big island and I know they wouldn’t just give up without a fight. And that’s why I need to stop him more than I ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p>I was looking at the sunset when someone shouted .</p><p> </p><p>“Armin! There you are!” I heard Connie called my name so I looked at him. Behind him are Jean and Reiner who’s holding a glass of something like cocktail. Connie is holding two so I assumed one is for me.</p><p> </p><p>“We went back at the room and you weren’t there. We got worried.” Connie sat down beside me. “Here, the bartender at the bar gave us free drinks” </p><p> </p><p>He handed me the other glass and I thanked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Reiner asked. I nodded. I know he’s worried but I don’t want to ruin their mood right now. Suddenly, Annie appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, Commander Hange is waiting at the dining area. She said let’s all eat dinner together before going to our rooms” She said. We all followed her and then there’s Commander Hange smiling and waving at us. There’s the Azumabito soldier beside her as well. We all sat down and placed napkins on our laps.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, enjoy yourselves with the dishes we cooked for you. Have a nice meal.” The soldier said with a bright smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you join us?” said Commander Hange, inviting the guy to eat with us.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s oka-“ Connie suddenly put his hand on the guy’s shoulder and made him sit on one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy, my guy. Eat with us!” Connie then shook his shoulder while smiling. The guy sighed but smiled as well. “It couldn’t be helped I guess” then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>While we eat, we exchanged stories and chit chats. Connie and Jean shares some jokes too, making us all laugh. Everyone seems to be enjoying their selves including me. It was such a nice moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s been forever since I laughed like this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, we then go back to our rooms and prepared to sleep. We turned off the lights besides the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>“I had fun today.” Connie suddenly spoke. “It’s just like the training days”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. If only, things came out different.” Jean replied.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner and I are silent. It’s awkward. And I know it’s more awkward for Reiner.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, let’s sleep now. Tomorrow, maybe we will arrive at Hizuru.” Connie said. He seemed to read the atmosphere on the room. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“G’night”</p><p>“Good night."<br/>
“Night”</p><p> </p><p>I turned off the light and closed my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow, we will arrive at Hizuru. I shall prepare myself to face Kiyomi. I need to make the right decisions now that it’s my last chance to stop Eren.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooh! I worked hard on this chapter! I'm super excited for Chapter 3 that I started writing now XD. Who's excited?!</p><p>For fanfic requests and suggestions, here's my twitter.<br/>Twitter: @moon_shine_28</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I have missed you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 3 everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to update, i had to rest yesterday! Anyway enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a kudos! (≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Armin’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“Rise and shine, boys!” Connie said loudly enough to wake us. He opened the blinds of the window that made me squint my eyes.<br/>I sat down and stretched my arms while yawning. I have to say that I had a good sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta learn how to wake people up properly, Connie.” Jean grumpily told Connie while removing the blanket covering him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a good morning” Connie replied while changing from his pajama. Reiner has also woken up and greeted us good morning. Then someone knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Connie opened the door and there was the Azumabito soldier, standing. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, lads.” He said. “I hope you had a good night sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can guarantee you we did. These guys don’t want to get out of the bed.” Connie jokingly said that made the soldier smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear. I went here to tell you that your breakfast is ready. Miss Hange and Annie is on the dining table already, waiting for you guys. I will leave now so you can prepare.”</p><p> </p><p>After he left we started to prepare ourselves. Change clothes, comb our hair, wash our face and brush our teeth. We quickly get in the dining room to join Commander and Annie.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re sorry to make you wait, guys.” I apologize. Commander Hange just smiled and said “ No problem, it’s good that you guys got some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down now so we can eat our breakfast.” Annie suddenly talked.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to be hungry already, Annie.” Connie started teasing Annie. Annie just glared at him so he then stopped.</p><p> </p><p>As we eat, Jean suddenly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What time will we arrive at Hizuru?” </p><p> </p><p>“The Azu guy told me we will be there before lunch. So maybe 2-3 hours from now. “Commander Hange answered while stuffing sausage in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Azu?” Reiner asked, looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s short for Azumabito.” I answered.</p><p> </p><p>We continued  to eat after that. After eating, we do our own things to pass time. After a few hours, the guy told us to get our things and go to the deck.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, I can see the island now.” Connie said, he looks excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s our destination, Hizuru.” The soldier explained. “You will be greeted on the port by Miss Kiyomi herself and some of our alliance. They will be very excited to welcome you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not surprising. Kiyomi is a very sweet woman after all.” Commander Hange replied with a big smile. She seems very fond of Kiyomi.</p><p> </p><p>I just stayed silent while staring at the slowly nearing island. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t know how to feel. I’m excited but also nervous. I gulped as we approached the port. The soldier is right. Kiyomi is there. I immediately got more nervous now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This woman gives me unending shivers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.” The soldier suddenly talked. “I officially welcome you to Hizuru!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” We said in union while bowing. It was a nice trip and this guy took good care of us.</p><p> </p><p>We get off the boat and faced the group in front of us. Some people gave us a flower necklace while smiling and welcoming us.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Hange!” Kiyomi greeted the Commander while hugging her. “I’m so glad you received my letter and decided to come here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still need to thank you for all the things you’ve done to help us. “ Commander replied.</p><p> </p><p>“ Oh, you know what? Let’s go to the town now! Join me in the vehicle, Hange so we can talk more!” Kiyomi offered. Then there comes the vehicle that she was talking about. We all gasped in awe when we saw it. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! It’s so shiny and elegant!” Connie exclaimed, he’s right. I have never seen anything like this in my whole life. It’s amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s huge as well.” Jean second. He also can’t stop staring at the thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate your amusements. This is our new in our inventions. As you all know, we make a lot of things like this and the rich people loves it. “ Kiyomi said proudly. “ They loved our last version of this but someone requested to make it more spacious and bigger, so he can take the his family with him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s amazing how they can make anything with the power of money. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, let’s go!” she said as she enters the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>The interior is as amusing as the exterior. We just sat there in awe while waiting to get in town. Kiyomi and Commander Hange talks nonstop on the ride.</p><p> </p><p>When we reached the town it was so loud and crowded. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, what’s happening here?” Annie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for the loud sounds and noises. We are currently having a festival to thank our gods to the successful harvest this year.” She said. “So there’s the band and the people are dancing, singing along and having fun. You can watch some events later even at night."</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds fun.” Commander Hange said.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we’re here on the Azumabito Headquarters. Right here at the center of our town.” </p><p> </p><p>We got off the vehicle and Kiyomi invited us in the said place. It’s big and very bright. The lobby looks elegant and there’s people in formal suit left and right. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this where we will stay?” Connie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. You see this is our workplace.” She explained. “I’m only bringing you here because I know you’re excited to see <em>him</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Captain Levi! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We all got quiet. We’re nervous. I know Commander Hange is nervous as well, hoping that Captain doesn’t hate us for leaving him.</p><p><br/>“We will see him now?” Commander asked. She sounds nervous just like what I expected.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi smiled and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He’s in my office. Which is behind this door in front of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” Commander suddenly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>She’s really nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, I’m sorry for shouting. I’m just really nervous.” Commander apologized. I patted her back and said it’s going to be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi opened the door just enough to show herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, you have visitors.” Kiyomi called the Captain.</p><p> </p><p>We entered and he was not facing us. He was sitting at a swiveled chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard some shouting. Are those the guys who want me to teach them how to fight?  If yes, for the nth time, please tell them to lea-“ Captain swing the chair to face Kiyomi and then he stopped talking. “Hange? Everyone?” He asked, looking confused as hell.</p><p> </p><p>“LEVIIIIII!” Commander Hange shouted while there’s tears on her face. She hugged the confused Captain. The captain seemed to snapped out of his confusion and then pushed Commander on her face, trying to escape her arms.</p><p> </p><p>We all laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It look’s like you didn’t changed at all, four eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can say that to you as well.” Commander said while releasing Captain from her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right. Say that to the big scar across my face.” He said. </p><p> </p><p><em>It stayed. Of course it would. It’s really awful. I’m happy he’s still alive and well.</em>  I thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still good looking as ever, Captain.” Connie said with a big smile on his face. Captain just sighed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m guessing the two of them are allies now.” Levi said. He’s referring to Annie and Reiner. Annie looks stoic as ever, while Reiner just looked at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. We can explain everything you’ve missed when we got to the house.” Commander Hange said. </p><p> </p><p><em>That’s going to be a long chat</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad that you’re now all reunited.” Kiyomi suddenly said. She’s been watching us greeting each other for a moment now. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all thanks to you, Kiyomi. I owe you Levi’s life.” Commander Hange took Kiyomi’s hand as she thank her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They treated me nicely here. Thank you for that, I guess.” Captain Levi also thanked her.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi just smiled. She seemed touch by the words she received. Then our eyes met. I felt shivers.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately shifted my eyes away from hers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really can’t stand her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I escort you guys to the house you will be staying?” Kiyomi broke the silence. “Levi’s been living there after he recovered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I never understood why would they gave me such a big house with so many rooms. I guess it’s because you guys will come here eventually.” Levi said. We all walked out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone,” Kiyomi called. “I have to apologize. I have to stay here so I will have my people escort you. I remember I have something important to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi called some people and ordered them to assist and accompany us to the said house. They get our bags and luggage and load them into the vehicle that we rode earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any comfort room here that I can use?” I asked Kiyomi.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, just hold it till we get in the house.” Connie said while trying to drag me outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I really can’t old it anymore” I insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that with a straight face man. We are about to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Armin. It’s a little embarrassing for Ms. Kiyomi.” Jean said.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want you can go first, I know Ms. Kiyomi wouldn’t mind if I follow you guys after.” I said then turned to Kiyomi. I stared at her. Even though it pains me.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. I can escort you to the nearest comfort room.” Kiyomi said. “I’ll have my people send you to the house after, too.” </p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s alright.” I assured Connie. He then let go of my arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you just want to watch the event later.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it, Connie.” I chuckled. Everybody was on the vehicle now besides him. “They’re waiting for you now. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine!” Connie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Connie! Let’s go!” Annie said looking pissed at Connie.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you in hurry?” Connie is teasing Annie again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hit you.” Annie threatened Connie, making him shut his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They bid me goodbye then closed the door of their vehicle. After they left Kiyomi talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let me escort you to the comfort room.” She said while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't move.I just stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it huh?” She chuckled. “It seems like you really want to talk to me, Arlert. Is something bothering yo-“ </p><p> </p><p>“You can cut the act now, Kiyomi. They’re not here anymore.”  I said. I finally said</p><p>. </p><p>“Hmm. I’m not acting. I just didn’t know you want to get to talk about it. Get straight to the point already if you want to then.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I want to see her.</strong>” </p><p><br/> <br/>Her smile vanished and she’s just silent.</p><p> </p><p>“You just arrived here. You can see her nex-“</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I want to see <em>her</em>. <strong>Right</strong>. <strong>Now</strong>.” I said while glaring at her. “ And really? Next time? We’re running out of time, Kiyomi. I didn’t came here to have fun” </p><p> </p><p>“I know that already.” She looked serious. She was silent for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p> “Fine. I’ll let you see <strong>Her Highness</strong> now. Follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>So then I followed her. We get in a much smaller vehicle and started to drive away from the town.</p><p> </p><p>“This car is much faster than before.” She said, now smiling. “We’ll be there in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is <em>her</em> location that far?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. But we need to get there quick if you don’t want your friend thinking that you have stomach problems.” She then laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This woman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Ten minutes later*</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.” She said. “She’s there. In the castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“A castle, huh.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s not an ordinary castle, it looks like a fortress made out of stone and wood. Looks simple but the materials used looks very expensive and high quality. The structural design is very different from the usual castle we used to see. </p><p> </p><p>“Well of course. Royalties always lived in one right?” </p><p> </p><p>While still inside the vehicle, we entered a big gate. We passed a long way towards the front of the castle before finally getting out of the car.</p><p> </p><p><em>This whole place looks like something out of a fairytale book.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Shogun Castle.” An elderly woman greeted us. She bowed and Kiyomi gestured me to bow with her, so I did.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi introduced me to the woman and she introduced me the woman as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Her Highness right at this moment?” Kiyomi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“In her room, as usual.” The woman answered. “She never leaves her room. Only if she will take a bath or a short walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as she’s not stressed.” Kiyomi said seriously. “ Don’t go too hard on her, just like what I ordered you to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ms. Kiyomi” </p><p> </p><p>“You can go. Prepare the dinner of Her Highness. Me and Armin will take it from here.” Kiyomi ordered. The woman left and we entered the castle’s big door.</p><p> </p><p>After we climb 3 stairs cases, it seems that we have finally reached the top floor of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Her room is on the top floor?” I asked Kiyomi in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s much peaceful and quieter here. Plus a special room is only in this floor.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Special room?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We stopped in front of a door. I’m assuming this is her room.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are we going in her room now or what?” I asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait to see her. I’ve been waiting for a long time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid she’s not still allowed to see you.” Kiyomi said.</p><p><br/>“What?! Are you kidding me right now?! We came here just so I can see her and now-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I did not say that you can’t see her.” She butted in. I am confused right now. “Her room is the next door. The door of the special room I was talking about is this right here, in front of us.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door and we both entered. There’s a big glass on the wall where we can see the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“This, right here, is a two-way mirror. Here it looks like glass, but on the other room, it’s just a big mirror on the wall.” She explained. “Also, this room is soundproof so she can’t possibly hear us.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked closer to the said mirror. So I can see <em>her</em> clearly.</p><p> </p><p>She’s sitting on the bed. She’s in a white dress with ruffles. Her jet black hair reached her waist, but it still looks shiny and smooth. Her pink lips compliment her pale skin. Her bored, black eyes are staring at the horizon over the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She looks like a goddess.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She then suddenly looked at the mirror. Stood up and looked at herself. But to me, it looks like we’re in front of each other.</p><p> </p><p>Tears run down on my face as I saw her whole face. The <em>scar</em> from her right cheek tells me that she’s real. That she’s alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve missed you, Mikasa.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooohhhh, the suspense. lol. Anyways so much juicy stuff for Chapter 4 (≧▽≦)! I have to do research about backgrounds of characters for the story. It might not be accurate coz I might make things up. Anyways here's my twitter:<br/>@moon_shine_28</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 4 is served! I'm not satisfied with it though. I feel like it lacks impact and not as juicy as I said. ಥ‿ಥ. I don't even know of all of this is accurate but whatever.  You guys will be the judge of that. ( ꈍᴗꈍ).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Armin’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa” I said while touching the mirror that is between us. She’s so close to me yet still so far.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m so glad. I’m glad you survived, my best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I heard something clicked and I felt a cold metal on my right temple. I slowly faced Kiyomi who is still smiling but her eyes are dead. My eyes widened when I saw what she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A gun?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you are doing?” I calmly asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“You, no, everybody is forbidden to say <strong>that name</strong> here.” She said while still holding the gun. She looks serious. </p><p> </p><p>“And why is that? That’s her name and she knows it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid she doesn’t” She replied and finally hid the gun. “She doesn’t remember anything. <strong>She’s got an amnesia.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” I’m shocked at what she said. “How did it happen?! Did you do something to her?!” I angrily asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I swear, if they harmed her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start accusing me now, Arlert. How can you easily forgot that she hit her head on her battle against the Yeagerists to save all of you?”</p><p> </p><p>I froze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s right. How did I forgot that horrifying moment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I just stayed silent as I watch her sit on one of the chair and stared at the standing lady on the next room.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect that my plan would go this perfectly. It almost feels like fate is in my favor.” she said while grinning. It just angered me more. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even bothered to remind her identity and past?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why would I even do that?” She said. “Her past would just be a hindrance to our plan of stopping Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll be the one to remind her.” I said and acted like I was about to leave the room but she pulled the gun again and point it at me. I immediately stopped and raised my arm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not risking myself to die now. Not after I saw her alive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Arlert. We had a deal, remember?” She said as her creepy smile shows on her face.</p><p> </p><p>I just frowned. This is what I’m scared about this whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>*4 years ago*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Arlert. Am I right?” </p><p> </p><p>I was walking in a hallway and immediately turned around when I heard a woman’s voice say my name. I was surprised to see who’s the one who called me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah! It’s the ambassadress from Hizuru!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, yes I am. How may I help you ma’am?” I said and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re one of Mikasa’s friend right?”  she asked</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh right, Mikasa’s a descendant from their bloodline. Are they going to ask me about her? But she just looks like she came here for our island’s resources.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you’re the one who I can trust. Can we talk in private for a second?” She said while pointing at the door next to us. A guard opened it for us and we both sat down. Face to face. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a tea if you’d like. It’s a special tea from our nation.” She offered. I poured some on my cup and sipped. She’s right, it is amazing.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to talk about, Ma’am? Why did you invited me here?” I asked. “Is this about Mikasa? I can tell you about her-“</p><p> </p><p>“You can just call me Kiyomi” she said and chuckled. “You’re right. This is about Mikasa. But I’m not going to ask you about her story.” She said while putting down her cup and then stared at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her eyes is very scary.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“T-then what are we –“ I stuttered and I didn’t know why. But she cut my talking with hers. </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We want to take her with us when we come back to Hizuru.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>I was silent after that. It took a few minutes for me to absorb what she has said.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you will what?!” I shouted. All the guards looked at me but Kiyomi just gestured at them like she was telling it’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re shocked, Arlert. I know you think we’re just here for your island’s wealth but no. We have other business too.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you said Mikasa can stay here as long as she wants to?” I confusedly asked. “And now you’re suddenly taking her with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The moment I had talk to Zeke and came here, I know there’s going to be trouble, or worse, war.” Her face became serious and her smile disappeared. “We won’t risk the life of Mikasa so we will bring her with us. And you, Eldians and Marleyans, can continue the war of your ancestors like the devils that you are!”</p><p> </p><p>I gulped when she started raising her voice.. She suddenly became angry. And she’s very scary right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course, their clan that inside the wall was almost sent to extinction by King Karl Fritz when they didn’t agreed to his plans. I guess they’re angry about what happened to their clan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Our ancestors became good alliance to Eldians, but in return, they have almost killed our bloodline! We will end this madness, we will end these monsters, that both Eldians and Marleyans have created!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re just going to leave this place and let the war happen?! Is that how will you avenge your people?!” I asked her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How very coward of her. That’s just stupid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just not it, Arlert.” She glared at me. “Let me tell you a story  instead, so listen carefully.”</p><p> </p><p>I just kept quiet and wait for her to say what she wants to say. I’m still upset and so I just glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s a theory, after the execution of the Ackerman and Asian Clan, for being immune to Karl Fritz order because both clans are not part of Ymir’s subject, almost no one survived from both clans. But the good news is that the son of the Shogun Clan, whom Karl Fritz invited to join him here in Paradis, survived along side his family. Let’s just say that man is Mikasa’s great great great great grandfather. And generation after generation and generation of running, hiding in the mountains and being hunted down like animals inside the walls, Mikasa’s mother met Mikasa’s Father, which is an Ackerman.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get where this is going.” I said. There’s no point of telling me this. I stood up but one guard stood in front of me causing me to stop.</p><p> </p><p>I heard her chuckle. “She has the blood of the royal family, Azumabito and also shares the powerful blood of Ackermans, failed subject of Titan Powers, which makes her so strong. Making her perfect for the role.” She stood up and smiled at me. She showed me a tube filled with blood. “See this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect for what role?! And whose blood is that?!” I glared at her but this woman doesn’t get scared at all.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s blood of your titan shifting friend, Yeager.” She said. “ How did we got it? It’s easy really. I just approached Commander Hange, distract her while one of my people get this on her lab.” She swayed the tube in front of me as if she’s taunting me.</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s the point of all of this? What will you make Mikasa do?!” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We will inject this blood to Mikasa, let her have a piece of power of the Founding Titan. If it were to be successful, she will be the one to stop and destroy those monsters!” She the laughed but stopped and whispered. “The only thing now is how to separate her from her host.” </p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S BULLSHIT! Now, I’ll never let you have Mikasa! I’ll never give her to you!” I said but the guard hold me in both of my arms, stopping me from harming Kiyomi.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like what I expected.” She said and sat down. “<strong>Let’s have a deal then.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that?” I angrily asked her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Look, if you’re that eager not to let us have Mikasa, fine.” She sighed, acting like giving up. “But if she chose not to fight or got hurt in the process of fighting, we get to have her and bring her to our homeland.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That sounds unfair, but for her. I know Mikasa will fight to protect Eren and or friends, and it’s even impossible for her to get hurt. You’re making a wrong decision, Kiyomi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, Armin. You’re at the advantage here. I’m just giving you a chance because you’re her friend.” She said. “But keep in mind that she’s our last hope for our nation to rise once again. If you still don’t trust me, I’ll only say one thing.” She looked at me. But she’s not scary this time. “If things get out of hand, and I know you hate violence especially if it involves your friends,  I’m willing to help you if you want me too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s surprisingly upstanding of her. Maybe she’s not so bad as I thought. Maybe she just have a different opinion and view of this world. But I’ll never give in to her plan. I know Mikasa more than she does. She’s a strong and brave woman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly stood up and said “ So, is it a deal?”. She took out her hand in the air waiting to be shook.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Deal</strong>.” I said as I shook her hand.  She let go of my hand and she was about to leave when she looked back at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Just in case you lose, feel free to come to me for help. Treat it as your <strong>last ace.</strong>” She said and then left.</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed. <em>As if you can win, Kiyomi.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*The Present*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And after that moment, I never knew I had made a deal with the devil.</p><p> </p><p>“So Arlert, if you’re a man of your words, let’s just sit down here and talk about how are we going to execute my plan.” She said while still pointing the gun at me.</p><p> </p><p>I immediately sat down and said “Now put the gun down.”</p><p> </p><p>She did put the gun down and sat in front of me. Between us is a table.</p><p> </p><p>“Good decision, Arlert. I hope you cooperate from now on.” She said and grinned at me. She’s enjoying this so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we talk about your plan, tell me everything what you did to Mikasa after she lost her memories.” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to worry so much, but I also think I’ll be needing you and your friends cooperation in terms of her new life and personality, so I’ll be explaining it to you.” She said and stood up. She got 5 books on a shelf nearby and put it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“We made her read a bunch of books.” She said. “ Not just ordinary books though. We have created a biography about her life, her relationship with you guys, and <em>who’s the enemy and who’s not.</em> Some elements of it may be true, but most of it were made up.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?! Why –“</p><p> </p><p>“Just to make things easier for our plan to be successful. If you’d like, you can take a look at these yourself. Her name, her personality and her whole life will be different from what she have witnessed all over the years though.” She smiled at me evilly.  </p><p> </p><p>I stared at the books and gulped. I don’t know how to feel about this. I looked at Mikasa on the other room who is now sitting at the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ve made her a completely different person, Kiyomi. And it’s probably my fault.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoyed it? I know some of you are waiting for Mikasa's POV or even Eren's but it's going to be Armin's first. (ㆁωㆁ)</p><p>In chapter 5 we will now know the new Mikasa and we will meet, The New Mikasa! I hope you're excited (≧▽≦)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>